Triplets!
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were happily married with three beautiful kids, but, one day Kurt and Blaine find out Kurt's a carrier and is carrying triplets. Follow these men as they tackle raising six kids in New York and believe me when I say it isn't easy.
1. Prologue

"Hey there little Jesabelle. How's my favorite girl?" Blaine smiled once his three year old daughter, Jesabelle was fully awake and looking up at him.

"Fn da-ee." She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed as he lifted her out of her small bed.

"Why you woke me up so early?" She asked as she fell limp in her dad's arms.

"Because today you're gonna be a sister!" Blaine said happily as he carried Jesabelle down the stairs.

"Really?" Jesabelle asked, perking up.

"M-hm, Lucy is having the baby right now so we have to go visit her and father at the hospital." Blaine said as he placed Jesabelle in her booster seat.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see my baby brother." She said bouncing up and down.

"Not yet. You have to eat breakfast and get dressed before we go. Plus, your baby brother isn't here yet." Blaine chuckled as he sat a bowl of canned peaches in front of his daughter.

"But, I thought she's having him right now?" Jesabelle asked as she dug her hand in the peaches.

"Use the spoon." Blaine said as he waved the spoon in front of Jesabelle. She took it from him and started scooping the peaches with it.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said. Blaine laughed.

"Oh, you're your father's daughter. Even though, you're not biologically his. You're mine." Blaine mumbled, "No, she is having him, it just takes time."

"Oh." Jesabelle frowned.

"Hey now, don't be like that." Blaine frowned. "You finish up your peaches then we'll go see father and hopefully your baby brother would already be here."

"Okay daddy." Jesabelle smiled as she scooped more peaches up.

* * *

"Father!" Jesabelle exclaimed as she ran into the waiting room.

"Hey sweetie." Kurt smiled as he scooped his daughter up.

"Has Lucy given birth yet?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt and Jesabelle.

"Not yet, no, but she is seven centimeters dilated. The nurses say she might be ready in the next hour or so." Kurt responded as he sat Jesabelle down who ran to the play area.

* * *

It was an hour and twenty minute wait before a nurse came out to announce the arrival of the new Anderson-Hummel child. A son.

Blaine looked down at the little hazel-eyed boy in his arms, "What should we name him?" He asked Kurt who was massaging Lucy's back.

"I don't know. Any name would be beautiful for such a boy." Kurt smiled.

"Jesabelle and I have an idea." Lucy smiled down at Jesabelle who sat at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, we came up with the name when we found out it was a boy." Jesabelle said.

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked as he handed his son over to Lucy.

"Go ahead, tell her Jessie." Lucy smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Damion!" Jesabelle exclaimed.

"Shh!" All three adults shushed Jesabelle who began tearing up.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry, don't cry." Kurt pleaded.

"All, I said was-was Damion." Jesabelle sobbed.

"And we know that, we know that and it's a lovely name it's-" Kurt began.

"It's the perfect name for him, Damion." Blaine smiled, cutting off Kurt and playing with Damion's little fingers.

"It's just that if you're too loud Damion will start to cry, babies can't handle noise." Kurt whispered.

"Oh." Jesabelle sniffed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"And Damion is the perfect name." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Jesabelle asked.

"Yeah, Damion, Damion Michael Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said.

"I like that." Kurt said softly, "Damion Michael."

"The perfect middle name for the perfect first name." Lucy added.

"So now we have Jesabelle Dakota." Blaine said as he tickled Jesabelle's stomach, earning a cute chuckle from her, "And Damion Michael."

*** 3 years later ***

"Lucy!" Damion exclaimed as he and Jesabelle came running into the hospital followed by Kurt.

"Shh." Jesabelle shushed. Damon's lip began to quiver as he dropped his head.

"No, don't cry." Jesabelle said as she began patting her little brother's back, "Baby's just don't like noise." She smiled. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of the young siblings.

"Jessie, Damion, Kurt, we would like you to meet, Cory." Lucy introduced the three to the little boy in her arms.

"He's beautiful." Kurt smiled as he grabbed Cory from Lucy.

"Now we need a middle name." Blaine said as he stood up from the foot of Lucy's bed, "And I know just who gets to give Cory his middle name." He said as he lifted Damion up, "Any ideas?" He then asked Damion.

"Allan!" Damion exclaimed, earning him another shush in the room. Kurt handed Cory back over to Lucy.

"So, Jesabelle Dakota, Damion Michael and now, Cory Allan." Kurt said as he pointed to each kid.

"That's correct." Blaine smiled.

"That's enough." Kurt chuckled.

"I agree." Lucy said in a mock out of breath voice.


	2. Chapter 1

*** 3 years later ***

It was an average day at the Anderson-Hummel's. Jesabelle was helping Blaine prepare dinner. Cory was in the playroom playing with his action figures and Damion and Kurt were sitting in the living room watching The Wiggles. Everything was going fine until Kurt felt a sudden rush of nausea. He tried letting it pass but he was soon up and racing to the bathroom. Jesabelle sat the plates she was holding down on the table and looked up at her dad who was taking the ham out of the oven when Kurt ran past him covering his mouth with one hand and grasping his stomach with the other. Damion ran out of the living room and stopped right in the doorway of the kitchen. Blaine sat the ham down on the counter and went into the little bathroom where he found Kurt hunched over the toilet.

"You alright?" Blaine asked as he bent over beside his husband and began rubbing circles around his back. Kurt shook his head back and forth.

"I've been feeling pretty sick all week." He sniffed in the toilet.

"Really? Let me feel your forehead." Blaine said as he reached for Kurt's head, "You don't fee like you have a fever. I'll call and see if we can get you an appointment." Blaine said as he stood up then helped Kurt up.

"That'll be good." Kurt smiled as he rinsed his mouth.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming, Lucy." Blaine said as Lucy stepped into the house.

"No problem. I love you guys and these kids." She chuckled.

"Great, information's sitting on the table." Kurt said as he slipped on his shoes."

"Alright, we'll be fine. Take care, get better." Lucy waved to the men as they walked down the driveway to their car.

* * *

"Kurt!" A nurse called. Kurt and Blaine stood up and followed the nurse, Nancy, to an empty room, "Alright, Kurt take a seat and Doctor Barnes will be right in." Then she walked out leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in a small hospital room.

"I'm worried, Blaine." Kurt said hugging himself

"It's going to be okay." Blaine said grabbing both of Kurt's hands.

"Are you sure?" Kurt ask pulling away from Blaine.

"I'm positive." Blaine smiled just as Doctor Barnes came walking in. He was averaged sized, about fifty. His hair was mostly gray now.

"Hello, Mister and Mister Anderson-Hummel." Doctor Barnes smiled shaking both of the men's hands. His voice was raspy.

"Hi Doctor Barnes." Kurt greeted as he shook his doctor's hand.

"I've heard you've been feeling kind of nauseated lately?" Doctor Barnes questioned.

"Yes." Kurt responded simply with a nod of the head.

"Any... flu symptoms? Temperature, sneezing, puking...?"

"Throwing up quite a bit but that's it." Kurt said.

"I see." Doctor Barnes said as he quickly scribbled something down on the clipboard he held in his hands, "Well, I would like to take a few X Rays of your abdomen and see if we can find anything... unusual that might be the cause of your nausea."

"Okay, Doctor Barnes." Kurt said quietly.

* * *

Soon Kurt was dressed and ready for the X Ray.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, please remain completely still, don't move a muscle." Doctor Barnes announced. Kurt responded by looking up to the ceiling and waited patiently for Doctor Barnes to take the X Rays.

* * *

After the X Rays were taken Kurt was brought back to the little room where Blaine sat waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked as he stood up and hugged his husband.

"Scared at first. I just hope everything turns out alright." Kurt smiled into the embrace.

It was long until Doctor Barnes came walking back in with a worried expression on his face and another doctor at his side pulling what looked like an ultrasound monitor with her.

"Hi, Kurt, this is Doctor Jenkins. She would lime to run an ultrasound on you." Doctor Barnes said plastering a worried smile on his face.

"Hello." Kurt greeted the new doctor.

"Hi." She quickly greeted back as she prepped the ultrasound, "Okay, I need you to lay down on the bed and roll up your shirt." She smiled Kurt did just that, biting his lip in concern as he looked at Blaine with hopeful as eyes as he rolled up his shirt.

"Everything will be fine." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Now, this may be a bit cold." Doctor Jenkins warned holding up a bottle of the blue gel she was about to squeeze on Kurt's abdomen. She then squeezed it and grabbed the transducer off its hook. She then began rubbing the transducer around a little then stopped, "Yep, there's one." She smiled.

"One what?" Kurt asked squeezing Blaine's hand back.

"And there's number two." Doctor Jenkins said as she maneuvered the transducer a little, ignoring Kurt's question. Kurt bit his lip becoming more afraid of what's going on.

"My, I haven't seen this case in years." She laughed as she moved the transducer one last time.

"What's wrong Doc.?" Kurt asked now in tears. It was becoming to much for him to handle.

"Your pregnant!" Doctor Jenkins chuckled in exclamation. Kurt's jaw dropped upon hearing this. He turned to Blaine who had the same expression on his face, astonishment.

"Wha-wha-bu-but how?" Kurt finally spoke.

"Well, it's quite hard to put it in words but basically, you're a carrier which means you're a man who can carry a baby for full term." Doctor Jenkins enthused.

"A baby?" Blaine laughed in excitement, "Kurt's carrying a baby?"

"Well, not just a baby. Triplets!" Doctor Jenkins said pleasantly, "I haven't seen a carrier in over ten years. Let alone with triplets." She continued.

"What does this mean?" Kurt asked, looking around the room.

"It means you are a very special person Mr. Anderson-Hummel. We chose our best person in the maternity warrd to take extra special care of you. You're name will go down in history Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Doctor Barnes answered. Kurt swallowed hard as he tried to process what was being said. He was pregnant. With triplets.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kurt said to the spinning room. Without any question he was up and sprinting for the bathrooms before Doctor Jenkins could rub off the gel. Blaine chased after him and found him in one if the stall of the men's bathroom.

"Kurt, honey?" Blaine called from the outside of the stall, "How-how are you feeling?" Blaine then leaned up against the stall, pressing his left ear against it as he listened for Kurt's response. What he got was gentle sobbing once the hacking stopped, "Come on sweetie, it's going to be okay, you'll see." Blaine smiled but frowned again, "I talked to Doctor Jenkins before I went to go find you. Your nine weeks long. Isn't that exciting? Less than seven months from now we'll be parents again." Blaine then heard the toilet flushed so he quickly got up from the stall just as Kurt opened it up. He walked over to the nearest sink and leaned over it. Blaine walked up to him and Bevan rubbing circles around his back.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll get through this together. And in the end we'll be winners." Blaine encouraged softly. Kurt turned around and pecked his husband on the lips.

"You always know what to say." Kurt finally said with a small smile.

"I don't think I'm saying enough." Blaine said softly.

"Well, it's enough to get me through this, you're enough to get me through this." Kurt whispered.

"Well then, why don't we go home and spread the exciting news?" Blaine smiled as he reached out for Kurt's hand who happily accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _So, this chapter was MEANT to be longer but when I FINALLY get it done it gets all erased and I couldn't get it back. So, I rewrote part of the chapter and decided to deliver the rest another time._

"You're home!?" Lucy questioned excitedly as she popped her head out of the living room door.

"Yeah, and with some exciting news too!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ooh, I'm always interested in news. What's up?" Luvy said as she trotted out of the living room.

"Well-" Blaine began.

"Daddy and father are home!" Damion yelled as he ran out of the living room.

"Dad and father are home?" Jesabelle asked as she exited the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Cory screamed as he ran out from behind Jesabelle and up to Blaine who scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" Kurt asked Cory.

"Father!" Cory exclaimed as he reached out his arms for Kurt who took him and gave him a peck on the forehead before setting him back down.

"Now, what we're you saying?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, big news guys!" Blaine began as he grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled the other man closer to him.

"We're expecting!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Lucy questioned.

"Triplets." Blaine added.

"Bu- how?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I thought only girls can get pregnant?" Jesabelle questioned.

"You know too much." Blaine said quickly.

"I'm a carrier." Kurt began, "Which means I can carry a child to full length."

"Or in this case, three." Blaine added.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy exclaimed as she slowly walked closer to the men, "Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I'm so proud of you guys! And triplets? That's amazing!" Lucy mused as she hugged the two men, "Wow, six kids! I bet that's going to be difficult."

"It's going to be a challenge. Three is hard enough, but, I think we'll make it." Kurt said. Damion began crying.

"No, father, don't get rid if us!" He sobbed.

"We're not going to get rid of you." Kurt chuckled.

"Yes you are! You said it was going to be too hard so you're going to get rid of us!"

Jesabelle walked up to Damion and hugged him from behind.

"Don't say that. Daddy and father will love us no matter what." Jesabelle said calmly. Damion sniffed.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." Jesabelle smiled. Damion turned around and hugged his sister back.

"Awe!" Lucy chuckled, "I've always loved their relationship."

"Who wants to see the ultrasound?" Kurt asked excitedly after the two siblings released from the hug.

"I do!" Cory exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Me!" Jesabelle raised her hand.

"Please?" Lucy asked.

"What about you, Damion?" Blaine asked his eldest son who was wiping the tears from his eyes. Damion nodded, his one arm covering his eyes as he wiped the tears away.

"Alright." Kurt said as he pulled a tiny picture out. He then knelt down so Damion and Cory could see.

"They're beautiful, boys!" Lucy exclaimed, "I know they're nothing more than just a blob, but, they're yours so, they have to be gorgeous!"

"I don't see them!" Cory fussed.

"How could you not? They are clear as day?" Blaine asked.

"We just can't." Jesabelle shook her head.

"Neither can I." Damion agreed.

"Okay." Blaine chuckled, "Do you see those three smudges?" He asked circling each one. All three kids nodded, "Those are the babies."

"They don't look like babies?" Damion questioned.

"That's because they're not developed yet." Kurt said.

"Where do babies come from?" Cory asked, looking around the room.

"Uh... we'll save that question for another time." Kurt chuckled.

"No, I wanna know now!" Cory yelled stomping his feet roughly on the ground.

"The... stork delivers them. But it takes them a long time to get here. Nine months." Kurt answered quickly.

"Oh...?" Cory said in more of a question.

"That's not where bab-" Jesabelle began but was cut off when Blaine covered her mouth his hand.

"I think we had enough excitement for one day." Blaine laughed, "Lucy, thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." Lucy smiled.

"Kids, say goodbye to Lucy then go... play or whatever." Blaine finished.

"Bye, Lucy." Jesabelle said as she hugged Lucy.

"Bye, Jessie." Lucy said as she kissed Jesabelle's head.

"Bye, Lucy." Damion hugged Lucy.

"Goodbye, baby." She hugged Damion back.

"Bye, bye." Cory waved.

"Bye, bye, Cory." Lucy waved back as she opened the door and stepped out.

"See you tomorrow Luce." Kurt waved.

"See ya." Blaine waved.

"Well, see you soon." Lucy waved back at e everybody before closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as he rubbed Kurt's thigh.

Kurt took a deep breath in and nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "I think I am."

"You seem, nervous?" Blaine questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm a thirty four year old male who's about to tell his husband's and his own parents that he's pregnant with triplets!" Kurt stressed, "How could you not be nervous?" Blaine shrugged.

"I guess I might be, a little?"

"Can we just go in?" Kurt asked as he looked at the little diner sitting in front of their car.

"Yes." Blaine smiled then opened up the car door and stepped out. Kurt mirrored his movements and met him on the sidewalk in front of the door. He looked over at Blaine who looked a little anxious as he stood in front of the door.

"You do seem worried, now." Kurt chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, you've only met my parents a couple of times. This seems like a bad way to approach them."

"Well, we're gonna have to tell them sometime, before I look like a balloon. I'm already not fitting into some of my jeans as it is." Kurt said.

"Just a second ago you were nervous as hell, now you're giving me the pep talk?" Blaine laughed.

"Well-" Kurt begins, "Never mind."

Kurt opened the door and led Blaine inside of the little diner. They spotted their parents at a large booth in the corner. The two men smiled and waved at them then approached the booth. Kurt went over and hugged his dad and Carole. Blaine stood stiff as he was face to face with his parents.

"Son." His mother said bluntly. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a greeting, a statement or a question.

"Mother. Father." Blaine greeted, nodding his head at them. He sat down across from them quickly. Kurt walked back around the table and sat down beside him.

"We ordered for you two." Burt said as he picked his glass up to take a sip of his water.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Now, what is it you have to tell us that you couldn't do over the phone?" Carole asked.

"Big news, guys." Blaine began.

"Yes, we kind of figured that." Burt said.

"We're-" Kurt was cut off by the waitress approaching the table.

"Who ordered the Garden Salad?" She asked. Carole raised her hand, "The biscuits and gravy?" She then asked.

"That would be me." Burt said. Mister Anderson scowled at the food being placed down in front of Burt. Even Kurt had a look of disgust,knowing how unhealthy that looked.

"And who ordered the Ceasar Salads?" The waitress asked. Blaine's parents raised their hands. She then laid two burgers down in front of Kurt and Blaine and then left.

"We weren't quite sure what you men would like so I just settled for cheeseburgers." Burt said as he cut through his biscuits.

Kurt looked down at his plate, "That's fatty and totally un-" Kurt clenched his mouth and ran to the bathroom causing a small scene in the diner. Blaine got up and went in after him.

He found Kurt hacking in an open stall. Blaine slipped in with him and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worried, "You were doing so fine up until now?"

"Was there any pickles on that plate?" Kurt growled.

"Yeah, I think I saw some by the fries, why?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked up at him in disgust, "Oh." Blaine nodded, "I forgot."

"Yes." Kurt said, wiping his mouth on a piece of toilet paper. He then threw the piece in the toilet bowl and flushed it, "I can't do this anymore." He sighed and closed his eyes tight as leaned up against the stall.

"What? You've only been pregnant for ten weeks. You haven't experienced the worst of it."

"I can't stand the morning sickness. I just can't." Kurt groaned.

"It's almost over, your first trimester is almost up." Blaine encouraged.

"Yes, and then I'm gonna get fat." Kurt nodded, "I'm already growing out of my jeans, Blaine." He said as he unlocked the stall and stepped out. Blaine followed him over to the closest sink where Kurt rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands. Blaine reached into his front pocket and pulled out a piece of spearmint gum.

"I brought it just in case. And thank God I did." Blaine smiled as Kurt took the piece, unwrapped it and put it in, "Now, why don't we go back out there and tell your parents and my parents the news?" Blaine asked as he held out his hand. Kurt took it and followed as they walked back to the dining area where their parents sat waiting for them.

"We had them take back your burger and bring back a garden salad." Burt said, his voice just above a whisper.

"What was that about?" Misses Anderson asked.

"Well, that is what we have to tell you." Blaine said.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said, his voice practically inaudible.

"What?" The four parents asked in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said slightly louder.

"Boy, you're gonna need to speak louder for any of us to hear." Mister Anderson said.

Kurt sighed and pulled out a napkin from the holder sitting in the middle of the table, "Does anyone have a pen?" He asked. Carole dug through her purse and pulled out a blue pen. Kurt took it and wrote on the napkin. He flipped for the others to read.

_I'm pregnant,_

_with triplets_

It read. The four parents sat back in disbelief.

"How, how, how, how, how?" Burt asked, rubbing his face.

"I've heard of this before. It's called the carrier gene." Carole said a bit loudly, "I Never thought I'd ever get to see it before."

"So...?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure what I can say. You're an adult and I'm your father. I will always love you no matter what." Burt said. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I'm cool, I guess. Excited! But cool." Carole said.

"Yes." Kurt laughed and turned to Blaine who was watching his parents.

"Well, Blaine, I'm still not on board with the whole being gay, but, we love you and we love Kurt so we're here for you." Misses Anderson said, "Isn't that right Donald?"

Donald said nothing for a second, he was still trying to process what was going on, "Yeah, sure. I love you, it's great that you two get a kid-triplets that are both yours biologically." He finally said. Blaine smiled in relief. The worst part was over.

* * *

"Oh, great, you're up." Kurt smiled as he found Blaine in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Of course." Blaine said, "And I see you got showered and dressed after the kids left."

Kurt looked down at his outfit. A t-shirt and some sweatpants to fit around his bump.

"I'm just gonna ignore that statement." He said as he took a seat across from Blaine, "I was hoping you could do a little grocery shopping today?" He laid a list of things he wrote this morning. Blaine read down it. There were a few regular things on it eggs, milk, sugar and there were a few Kurt cravings on it as well, but what really stuck out was the last thing on the list _ 'a new house'_.

"Uh, Kurt, what's with this last thing on the list?" Blaine asked pointing at it.

"I only thought, since you know, Damion and Cory are already sharing a room and we're adding three more that we needed more living space." Kurt replied back. Blaine knew Kurt was right.

"I'll look into it." Blaine said staring at the list one last time before looking up at his husband who was sitting back in his chair stroking his bump, "How long are we?" Blaine smiled.

"You mean, you lost track?" Kurt wondered. Blaine looked down at his bowl. He was afraid to admit it. Kurt sighed, "Fourteen weeks." He said.

"Have you still been getting morning sickness?"

"No, I haven't thrown up in over a week." Kurt said proudly.

"Good." Blaine smiled.

* * *

Blaine reread the list over again as he waited in line at the checkout. He was sure he got everything on that list. Everything but a new house. He wasn't sure how he was going to come up with the money to buy a bigger house, let alone feed three more people. The five of them were doing just fine with Blaine working at the local music shop and Kurt working at , they were able to have food on the table, clothes on their back and a roof over their head with enough money to do something fun every once in a while. He could possibly dip into the kids' college funds to pay for the house, they had to get a new one.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were lounging on the couch. Kurt was sitting in front of Blaine who had his hands wrapped around Kurt's sixteen week bump when Damion, Cory and Jesabelle came walking in.

"Daddy, father!" Jesabelle hollered as she walked in.

"What, Jessie?" Blaine asked.

"Damion and Cory want to know where babies come from. I tried telling them but they kept on getting lost." Jesabelle said.

"Didn't we have this discussion before?" Kurt asked looking back at Blaine.

"Yes, and we said we would save this for later." Blaine answered.

"Guess what?" Jesabelle said, "It's later."

"Plus, how do you know about pregnancies and why are you telling the young ones?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't worry I used the story story." Jesabelle whispered, "And Katy taught me about it."

"How did Katy find out?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, she already had 'the talk' with her parents." Jesabelle answered.

"And she's only nine?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"M-hm, only two months older than me." Jesabelle smiled, "And besides, I was going to find out sometime."

"Yes, but, not this young." Blaine said.

"Whatever." Jesabelle said as she walked away. Kurt laid his head back against Blaine's chest and groaned.

"So, where do babies come from?" Damion asked. Kurt patted the cushions next to him. Damien and Cory raced to the two empty cushions. Kurt repositioned himself on Blaine's lap.

"When two parents want a baby so bad they call up the stork." Kurt began and nudged Blaine to finish.

"Er-uh... then... the stork delivers the baby." Blaine stuttered.

"Oh, but why does father get so fat?" Cory asked, tilting his head.

Kurt pouted, "Told you I was fat."

"You're not fat, you're gorgeous." Blaine smiled, "Back to your question, Cory, it's simply because when the stork delivers the baby he plants it inside father's tummy for it to grow and nine months later the baby is born."

"How does the baby come out?" Damion asked.

"I-uh-um- I think that that question can be saved when you two are older and can understand better." Kurt said. The two boys looked at their parents in confusion but shrugged it off and left to go play.

"How's the house hunting been going?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I found a few places. Most of them are bit of a drive away from here so I think I'm gonna ditch those places." Blaine answered, "There are two about ten and fifteen minutes away from here. These two are in the same school district as our kids too, so they won't have to transfer schools."

"Well, give one of them a try and figure things out quick. I want to be moved in and settled before the babies are born." Kurt said as he stroked his stomach.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed, clenching his bump.

"What?" Blaine asked, nuzzling in closer to Kurt on the couch where they sat. Kurt grabbed his hands and placed them on the bump. Blaine sat there for a second in bewilderment but then felt it. A kick. He smiled at Kurt who was beginning to tear up.

"They're kicking, Blaine, they're finally kicking." Kurt said ecstaticily. Blaine began to feel a lump in his throat.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked.

"A little, nothing I won't get used to though." Kurt responded, "But, I think I'm late feeling these movements."

"Why do you think that?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'm twenty-one weeks now, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to feel them sooner?"

"Why not ask Lucy?" Blaine wondered.

"That's a great idea." Kurt smiled, "But it's kind of late. She's probably in bed by now, and personally, I'm feeling tired too." Blaine kissed his husband then helped him get up.

* * *

"Christmas is coming up in a week." Kurt announced quickly as he stepped into the living room. Blaine jumped, startled by the unknown presence of Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said after Kurt was finished, "What about Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you got the kids something for Christmas?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. It wasn't a lot though."

"Why?"

"Well, I had to get Kurt Anderson-Hummel and the triplets something too." Blaine smiled, "Did you contact Lucy?"

"No, I was just getting ready to do so when I remembered about Christmas. I know you've done a little shopping. What did you get the kids?" Kurt said anxiously as he made his way to the couch and carefully sat down.

Blaine laughed, "Call Lucy first, then I'll tell you all about the wonderful presents Santa got the kids for Christmas." Kurt pouted then grabbed the phone sitting on the table next to him. He dialed Lucy's number and waited for her to pick up. She didn't so Kurt tried her work phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Lucy." Kurt said happily, "No, no, not that. I'm not due quite yet. Uh huh... Uh huh... actually I was wondering, when is it the proper time for a baby to start kicking? Uh, huh? Oh... Oh, thank you, that-that makes sense. Yes, yes they have... Gosh, it's amazing. I can't wait another four months though... That's all I wanted-ooh, how's Vogue going?" Blaine gave Kurt a _"what's going on, I'm getting impatient"_ look. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Never mind. Thank you Lucy. Tell Isabelle I said 'hi'." Kurt said then hung up.

"So...?" Blaine wondered.

"She said that it's normal that during your first pregnancy you may not notice or feel any movements until around your fifth month." Kurt said. Blaine sighed, happy that that was taken care of and everything was going fine.

"Now, what did you get our princes and princesses for Christmas?" Kurt asked.

* * *

"I think I see a male." Doctor Jenkins said as she stared at the monitor. Kurt smiled excitedly and grasped Blaine's hand.

"A boy. Another boy to talk sports with." Blaine said. Doctor Jenkins laughed as she moved the transducer.

"Ooh, a female." Doctor Jenkins then said.

"Jessie's going to like that. She feels lonely being an only girl." Kurt said.

"And it looks like we have another girl." Doctor Jenkins said.

"Two girls and a boy?" Blaine questioned, "Why, that's an equal number of kids." He laughed. Kurt began crying.

"This is amazing." He said, just above a whisper.

"And they're all perfectly healthy and doing just fine. I see you've been doing fine too. That's a good thing. You wouldn't believe how many unhealthy women I see. I was really worried about your condition as a guy carrying triplets." Doctor Jenkins said. Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's hand. He was so glad to know that everything was going perfectly with the pregnancy. Blaine was too. They really haven't taken much thought on Kurt's and the babies conditions and all the possible side effects of a male pregnancy.

"That's a real good thing." Blaine said, "Isn't that right, Kurt?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt nodded his head. That was all he could say, this was still so shocking to him. There were people growing inside of him. And now they know the genders of them.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Cory exclaimed, running into Kurt and Blaine's room followed by Damion and Jesabelle. Blaine woke up and turned to face Kurt.

"It's Christmas." He said sleepy. Kurt whined and began petting his face, his eyes still closed.

"What are doing?" Blaine laughed.

"Trying to find the off switched." Kurt moaned.

"Don't be such a poop, father." Damion said.

"Yeah, Christmas is the only time I enjoy getting up at seven in the morning." Jesabelle said.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Wanna sleep? I don't care if you can't come down and watch the kids unwrap presents this year." He asked in a low whisper in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded.

"I still want to watch them unwrap all those gifts." Kurt said, his eyes now open and facing Blaine.

"I'll grab the camera and record everything for you to watch later. The kids look a bit antsy and you look tired." Blaine said. He then got up and lead the kids downstairs. Jesabelle looked back and watched her father who already fell back to sleep.

"Woah, cool, a Spider Man!" Damion exclaimed as he opened his first present.

"Shoes! Shoes!" Jesabelle exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of black flats.

"Thank you Santa." Cory said as he pulled a Tonka dump truck out of a big gift bag. Blaine laughed. It was fun watching his kids' amusement as they unwrapped presents. He just wished Kurt was sitting next to him, laughing along with him.

* * *

Kurt finally came down when Blaine, Jesabelle, Damion and Cory were eating breakfast. It wasn't a big breakfast. Cereal and slightly black pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, father, you would never believe what I got for Christmas." Jesabelle said when she noticed her farther standing in the entryway to their small kitchen.

"What?" Kurt asked dreamily.

"Well, I got shoes, a nail kit and some clothing."

"That's-"

"Ooh, I got a Spider Man, a new game for my Xbox 500 and some new clothes." Damion said.

"That's wonderful Dam-"

"I got a truck." Cory said.

"Cool, anything else?" Kurt asked, now sitting down at his seat at the table.

"Shirts and pants and socks." Cory said.

"That's all the kids got?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Well, I got another really big gift for the family that I think Kurt is really going to like." Blaine said.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Kurt asked.

"To your Christmas present." Blaine said as he turned a corner, "It's right up here too."

Blaine continued driving them down a small street with beautiful houses and a little public library. He parked in front of a yellow house and turned and smiled at Kurt.

"Merry Christmas." He said. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Wha-bu- why?" He asked, his voice both shocked and surprised.

"You wanted a new house so, I bought one." Blaine said, pleased.

"You mean, we're moving?" Jesabelle asked.

"Yes, we are." Blaine replied back. Kurt reached over and hugged, crying as he did so.

"I love it! Merry Christmas." He said.

"Wait 'til you see the inside." Blaine replied. Kurt parted and looked at his husband in interest.

"No, I can't." Kurt said. He opened up his car door. Blaine quickly opened his and helped Kurt out who cradled his bump then he helped Cory out of his car seat as the kids hopped out of the car.

They all walked into an empty hallway with two rooms on each side.

"We are really, really moving?" Damion asked

"Yes." Blaine laughed as he fixed Cory on his hip.

"But... what about school?" Jesabelle asked.

"You're not transferring schools. We're still in the same district." Blaine said. Jesabelle almost looked relieved, "Follow me." Blaine directed the rest of his family to the room to the left.

It was a small, but open area with cream colored walls and a matching carpeted floor. It had a staircase on their right in the far right corner of the room. There was another door across the room from them.

"This is the living room. And in there." Blaine said, nodding at the door, "I was thinking could be Jessie's bedroom." He looked down at Jesabelle who's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. Blaine nodded. She smiled widely and ran over to it. She opened the door and stood stiff at the doorway. It was a very open, spacious room with two closets.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. Blaine smiled.

"C'mon." He said then led them across the hall to the next room. It was smaller than that of the living room. It was white with a white and blue tiling. There was an entryway to a wooden room. Wooden floors and an un carpeted hard wood floor.

"This is the kitchen." Blaine said then nodded to the entryway, And through there is the dining room." They then entered the next room, the dining room. It had another open entryway that lead back out into the hallway and another staircase at the far end of the room.

"And over there," Blaine pointed to the door across the hall, "is the bathroom. He then led them up the stairs to another hallway. There was a door on either side of the staircase and three doors and the other staircase across from them. They all stepped up onto the second floor hallway. He faced the staircase in which they came up that led back down to the dining room. He nodded to the door on the right, "That will be Damion and City's room. And on the other side will be the baby boy's room." Blaine said. They all then turned around to face the other three doors.

"The one on the far left, next to the staircase is mine and Kurt's. The one next to it will be the baby girls' room and the one on the far right is the bathroom." Blaine finished and looked over at his family, "Now, go exploring. But please don't go on the road or out of the yard." He sat Cory down and all three kids ran off. Blaine looked at Kurt who's lip was beginning to quiver.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "So...?" Kurt lunged for a hug.

"Everything about it is amazing. Best Christmas ever! Thank you so much." Kurt said, now beginning to cry. Blaine clenched him.

"Your welcome." He said, just above a whisper.


End file.
